


Slayer Sister

by Goddessa39



Category: Buffy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Key, Sisters, Slayer, Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PostGift. Sequel to 'Little Sister.' Buffy's POV to Dawn. slight BA... Sniffle reposted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Sister

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/800126 is its sister poetry.

Warrior Sister

You protect me

Always at night

Or when on is the light

Warrior Sister

You have gone

Left this place

Why does the world still go on?

Warrior Sister

I am alone

No one else's knows

What it's like

to taste death as well

then life

Warrior Sister

Your blonde hair has not faded

Your grave is near

The message is clear

Warrior Sister

You left me alone

I am the last Summers

I am not yet grown

Warrior Sister

You saw so much

Too old in your eyes

Too broken are your ties

Warrior Sister

You fell so I can live

Jumped off the tower

No one can tame you with your power

Warrior Sister

I am the only on e left to see

The End of Days is coming someday

But Angel has Fallen to his knees

Warrior Sister

They made me out of you

You think I wouldn't know

The lies from the truth

Warrior Sister

I want to scream

I want you hear

To hug, kiss you and weep

Warrior Sister

The scoobies look bad

They think they are broken

But I can see the act

Warrior Sister

Only few of us knew

When you were still a girl

Underneath destiny's suit

Warrior Sister

I was the Key

They made me out of you

It was my turn- not you

Warrior Sister

I see blame in their eyes

I want to wither

But me and Angel can't cry

Warrior Sister

Riley was fake

Me, you, and Faith knew it

I think Angel saw the façade

Warrior Sister

You did your job

Now rest in peace

Be happy, please

Warrior Sister

I don't know if they see

Where you are

That you're very pleased

Warrior Sister

Are you waiting for me?

Angel is going to greet the sun

Will you Angels come down and sing me to sleep

Warrior Sister

You told me the truth

Even when they thought not to

Or didn't want to intrude

Warrior Sister

Because of you

I still breathe

Why do I feel dead then?

I just want them to let me be  
Tears come

And I can't see

Warrior Sister

I can see you shining bright

Your body is under the Willow tree

Your soul is happily a-flight

Warrior Sister

I will try to live

But it'll be hard... because I love you Buffy

And am glad you got your leave

Your life was sharp

And birthdays were bleep

But you fought on

For me

your sister

Dawn

Warrior Sister

Lay your weapon down

I'll see you soon

When I die, what will you do

Will you greet me in the tunnel?

And lead me by the hand?

Will you find me in the ether?

Can you lead me home again?

Warrior Sister

There are only three of us left

To hold onto your title

And keep living past your death

Warrior Sister

Didn't you know-?

Me and Faith-your sisters,

And Angel, your beau.

Warrior Sister

We three will meet

you with the moon

At the end of the day

We'll see you soon

Warrior Sister

I love you so

Why did you leave?

Why did you go?

Warrior Sister

It's not your fault

But I still need you

What am I suppost to do?

What are we gonna do?


End file.
